Repeated Summer Day
by Heroi Oscura
Summary: Sometimes a scorching summer day can seem to last forever... Nawn. My first one-shot.


Repeated Summer Day

**This is my first one-shot. **

**Yeah… That's all.**

**Noah might seem a bit OOC at the end, but if take in what's actually happening to him, it makes sense.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama.**

* * *

Noah sighed as he walked out of the convention center. Behind him were a bunch of fans, waving some photos of a bunch of the other contestants, such as Gwen and Mike. Nobody seemed to want _his_ autograph.

Noah walked across the street to a small park, near the convention center. He wiped sweat from his brow. "It's August 13th and 12:30 in the afternoon," he muttered to himself. "Of course, it's fucking hot."

He suddenly heard cawing and turned his head slightly, to notice a single black crow perched on a stop sign. It seemed to be watching him with an interested glint in its eyes.

Noah ignored the stupid bird and continued to the park. He sat on one of the swings, not even noticing the person who was sitting next to him.

"Are you okay?" asked the person, tilting her head softly to the side with her legs crossed. She was somehow keeping her balance on a swing set.

Noah looked to the side, startled. "Wha-?" he started, before stopping and groaning. "Oh it's just you."

Dawn smiled mysteriously, ignoring Noah's tone. "You're bothered by something," she said. "It's written all over your aura."

Noah looked incredulously at her. "Right," he drawled, not willing to say anything else.

Dawn looked at him pitifully. "Would you like me to help you?" she asked.

He looked annoyed. "No," he replied. "I'm just fine." He glanced at the large crowd near the convention center. "Just fine," he repeated bitterly.

Dawn shrugged and didn't press the issue any further. Instead she jumped off the swing and knelt down. A black cat had appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

"Well, y'know," Dawn boldly murmured while petting the black cat. "I kinda hate summer."

Suddenly the cat darted away and ran across the street. It stopped and beckoned them to follow it with its tail.

Dawn stood up and began to pursue it. "Wait!" she called out, as she ran into the street.

"Hey!" Noah chased after her. "Don't run into the street!"

Just then, the street light changed to a glaring red.

Out of nowhere, a truck barreled into the street and struck Dawn as she screamed. The scent of sprayed blood choked Noah, as he covered his mouth in horror.

Amidst the sickening rays of the sun, the haze of the heat laughed at him. "This is all real," it sounded off as the light blue summer sky darkened away from Noah's sight, like a cricket's sound being disturbed.

Xxx

Noah blinked the weariness out of his eyes as he woke up on his bed to the sound of a ticking clock. Sitting up, he noticed the clock on the side of the hotel room's wall. "8:00?" he wondered aloud. "Wasn't it just 12:30?" Snatching up his phone, he checked the date. "August 13…" he trailed off, feeling extremely confused.

Xxx

Noah sighed as he walked out of the convention center. Behind him were a bunch of fans, waving some photos of a bunch of the other contestants, such as Gwen and Mike. Nobody seemed to want _his_ autograph.

Noah walked across the street to a small park, near the convention center. He wiped sweat from his brow. "It's August 13th and 12:30 in the afternoon," he muttered to himself, feeling a sense of deja vu. "Of course, it's fucking hot."

He suddenly heard cawing and turned his head slightly, only to notice two crows perched side by side. They seemed to watching him with an interested glint in their eyes.

Noah ignored the stupid birds and continued to the park. He sat on one of the swings, not even noticing the person who was sitting next to him.

"Are you okay?" asked the person, tilting her head softly to the side with her legs crossed. She was somehow keeping her balance on a swing set.

Noah looked to the side, startled. "Wha-?" he started, before stopping and groaning. "Oh it's just you."

Dawn smiled mysteriously ignoring Noah's tone. "You're bothered by something," she said. "It's written all over your aura."

Noah looked incredulously at her. "Right," he drawled, not willing to say anything else.

Dawn looked at him pitifully. "Would you like me to help you?" she asked.

He looked annoyed. "No," he replied. "I'm just fine." He glanced at the large crowd near the convention center. "Just fine," he repeated bitterly, once again feeling a pang of deja vu.

Dawn shrugged and didn't press the issue any further. Instead she jumped off the swing and knelt down. A black cat had appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

"But y'know," Noah wondered aloud, staring at the cat. "it's a little strange. Yesterday in a dream, I saw us in this same exact park saying the same exact things…" Noah trailed off, as he watched the black cat dart away from them.

"Ah," Dawn looked surpassed as she stood up. "Wait-!" She suddenly found herself being tugged back by Noah.

"Um…" For the first time ever, Noah seemed at a lost for words. "Why don't we go back to the hotel for now?"

Dawn looked at him strangely, but nevertheless followed him onto the sidewalk.

The duo walked underneath rows of skyscrapers while Noah made sure that they kept to the sidewalk. However once, they made it to the street that had their hotel, he paused realizing that the only way to get there was by crossing a street.

Dawn noticed his expression. "What's wrong?" she asked, as she stepped onto the road.

Immediately, everyone surrounding them turned their heads up to the sky and opened their mouths. From the sky, an iron pole dropped down and pierced Dawn's body straight through her heart. The sound of wind chime and Dawn's ripping screamed filled the air.

In this strange scene, the glittering heat laughed once again. "This is the real deal!"

As Noah's vision blurred he glanced at Dawn's bloody body. For a split second, he could've sworn that she had smiled.

Xxx

Noah blinked the weariness out of his eyes as he woke up on his bed to the sound of a ticking clock. He quickly jumped out of his bed and checked the time. "August 13, just before the convention," he muttered, as he pulled on his clothes. "I have to hurry!"

Xxx

Just before they could enter the building, Noah grabbed Dawn's hand and dragged her away. He ignored the three crows perched beside each other on a telephone pole.

"N-Noah!" she stammered. "What's-?!"

"Just follow me!" he said to her, pulling her up a flight of stairs. He stopped immediately in his tracks when he noticed the black cat in front of him. He then felt something bump his back.

When he turned around, he found Dawn falling head-first down the flight of stairs. He reached out his hand expecting her to grab it.

Instead Dawn just smiled and whispered something Noah couldn't catch, before she tumbled. to the floor.

Xxx

Noah walked across the street to the park with a blank expression on his face. Hearing some cawing, he turned around to find more crows than he could count perched on various objects around him. All of them were watching him.

Noah turned back around and continued on his trek to the other side. "_How long has it been since I first saw her die in front of me?_" he wondered. "_The cycle, of me watching her die, has repeated for years… no, _decades_._" His eyes narrowed. "_Of course, I realized that a long time ago._"

Noah sat down on the swing next to Dawn.

"Are you okay?" she asked, tilting her head softly to the side with her legs crossed. She was somehow keeping her balance on a swing set.

Noah sighed, regretfully. "No," he said.

"What's wrong?" asked Dawn, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I can try to help."

"No," Noah responded, staring off into the street. "I just need to tell you that I'm sorry." "_Yes,_" he thought. "_In this cliché of a story, there is only one end._"

Dawn blinked. "Sorry?" she asked. "What do you mean…?"

Noah didn't answer her and continued to stare blankly at the street. "_Beyond the repeated summer day it exists._"

Dawn shrugged and didn't press the issue any further. Instead she jumped off the swing and knelt down. A black cat had appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

"Well, y'know," Dawn boldly murmured while petting the black cat. "I kinda hate summer."

Suddenly the cat darted away and ran across the street. It stopped and beckoned them to follow it with its tail.

Dawn stood up and began to pursue it. "Wait!" he called out, as she ran into the street.

Just then, the street light changed to a glaring red.

Suddenly, Noah pushed Dawn aside and jumped into the street and at that moment the truck slammed into him. Her eyes and Noah's twisted body were like foggy reflections of the blood that sprayed everywhere.

Noah knew that if that stupid heat had laughed and said something again, then it would be a normal summer day. But, for Noah, all of that ended today.

Xxx

On August 13th, a couple of hours before the Total Drama Convention, Dawn woke up on her bed. A small tear escaped her eye. "I failed this time, too," she whispered while cradling a black cat.

* * *

**And that's the end of my first one-shot. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated as usual. Especially since, this is my first one-shot and all.**

**I"m going to assume that this isn't what most of you expected? Yeah, I got this idea from a song I recently listened to called Kagerou Days(Heat-Haze Days) from the Kagerou Project series. I really recommend listening to it if you liked this. Of course, that music isn't for everyone… :)**


End file.
